Red Drug
by twitch and spaz
Summary: While Sasuke is dozing off in Sound, a certian cherry blossom floats across his mind. SasuSaku


**Red Drug**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto.**

**Here's another Drug series One-Shot for the Sasu/Saku pairing now! We are going to try to do these types of fics for every pairing we like in Naruto, so Please read and review them! This one was created only by Twitch!**

**Warning: lime scene- that's all. **

**One-Shot**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I walked back into the Sound base that was hidden at the end of a vastly stretched out cavern, tired after the long journey back from Cloud Country. I sighed in annoyance, running a hand through the back of my black spikes.

'_I hate these missions.'_ I thought, inwardly seething. They were so mundane and simple… none of the enemies ever posed a real challenge for me. Yet, Orochimaru insisted I waste my time on them.

I quickly walked through the door leading into the main room of the base, where all the men under the snake sannin awaited orders and trained. Throwing one glance in my direction, they all made immediate passageway through the crowds with pathetic bows of respect.

"Uchiha-san, welcome back." One of the men waveringly said.

I ignored him and they all sensed my bad mood, backing as far away as they possibly could as I walked straight towards Orochimaru's chambers, gripping the scroll he wanted firmly in my hand. I intended to just give the damn forbidden scroll to the snake quickly so I could go to my room, uninterrupted.

'_It's been three days since I've even slept…'_ the present scowl on my face deepened.

Reaching the end of the hallway where his room resided, I gave an impatient knock once and opened the door. There the Kage sat at his desk, arching a brow at my entrance. I stared, throwing the scroll on his desk and stood there wordlessly.

"Sasuke-kun… what did I tell you about waiting until I say enter?" he asked in a pleasant tone that concealed the threat lying underneath.

"I completed the mission. I don't want to waste any more time than I already have." I answered emotionlessly, not caring what the man thought.

He let out a low chuckle and picked up the scroll I threw. He opened it and scanned it for a moment, before nodding in satisfaction. A cold smile grew on his face as his silted eyes turned to me once again.

"I just may have another jutsu to teach you after I thoroughly study this, Sasuke-kun…" he said in his usual silky manner.

I stared back, now with some interest. "What kind of jutsu?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes on the snake.

'_That scroll did have at least thirty ANBU guarding it… nonetheless; I did easily manage to steal it.'_ I thought it was some plan for war or battle strategies that Orochimaru wanted to know. I didn't think it held hidden techniques…

"Hm, maybe I'll tell you when you learn how to enter my office properly." He replied, a light sneer on his pale face.

I glared in response, turning and walking out of the room. I slammed the door shut and stalked down the hallway, making my way to my bedroom. _'That damn bastard…'_ I thought, clenching my fists in irritation.

I entered my room, locking the door behind me as I walked over to sit on my small, dark covered bed. I shrugged off my boots, sheathed sword, and both arm and leg guards. I leaned backwards, not bothering to get under the covers as I crossed my arms under my head, staring up at the white, cracked ceiling. I closed my eyes, letting my mind wonder while I dozed off…

I blinked, becoming alert as I found myself standing in a forest area with many trees surrounding me. _'What the hell am I doing here?'_ I thought startled, frowning at the new place I had found myself in. It was somewhat familiar…

'_This looks like the forest near Konoha…'_ I frowned, surveying it with caution.

"Sasuke-kun…" a feminine voice said that I instantly recognized.

I turned around quickly on guard, part of me wondering if this was some sort of a trap. My eyes widened a fracture before narrowing at the pink haired Sakura who stood there calmly, a serene smile on her face. I reached for my sword immediately but froze, founding that my sheath was not attached to my back.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ I thought, inwardly unsettled. I never went anywhere without my katana.

I glanced down quickly at my appearance, noting that I was even dressed in my old style of black clothing with the high collared shirt and black pants. I frowned at this before looking back to Sakura, who still stayed there like she had all the time in the world.

'_Hm… a dream then.'_ I thought resigned, remembering that I had planned to take a nap in my bedroom in Sound. I haven't had a calm dream for a long time, no wonder I thought this was real. Why was she here, though?

I glared at Sakura who looked the same as when I saw her a month ago at the old Sound base with Naruto. I stared at her evenly, regarding her indifferently as I studied her changed appearance that three years had done to her.

"Sakura." I said, deadpanned.

Her smile grew into a grin as she walked over, not even slightly worried as she stopped two feet away from me. Her short pink hair shifted in the small breeze as she continued to beam at me without a care.

'_Strange dreams often occur after a long absence in sleep.'_ I rationalized, disliking the fact that she disrupted my sleep with her presence.

"Why are you here?" I demanded with a tone of veiled anger.

"Because you want me to be." she responded happily with that annoying smile still on her face.

"No, I don't."

"Blunt as always, Sasuke-kun." She replied, her expression unchanging.

I narrowed my eyes before turning to walk away, done with this useless conversation with someone who was just a figment of my imagination. I wouldn't even begin to think about why I dreamed this in the first place because I couldn't care less.

"I'm used to seeing your back…"

I paused at her softly spoken sentence and faced her again. _'What?'_ I thought, staring at her before I said it out loud.

"Sasuke-kun… was the chains that bound you heavy?" Sakura said knowingly, a sad glint in her vibrant green eyes.

I wondered what she meant by that statement, but a part of me knew exactly what she was saying. My heartbeat increased rapidly but I calmed myself, staring at her with masked indifference.

The anxiety that slowly built up from the inside, the constant paranoia that _he_ was right there… waiting for the perfect moment to kill. _'Ignore it… just ignore it.'_ I thought firmly. This is just a stupid dream, it isn't real.

In the past before I left for Sound, I felt the constant feeling of being shackled to the ground. I instinctively knew that Itachi was right behind me, ready to finish what I was too weak to stop. I could feel his crimson sharingan eyes burning into my back, but I was chained to the ground I stood on and couldn't move…

"_You are weak, brother…"_ his voice always reminded me.

'_One of the worst nightmares…'_ I pushed the thought away.

The faces of Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura flashed in my mind. I knew the bonds connecting me to that place were too heavy… that there were too many. I only needed one. I only needed revenge. I only wanted power. I had to sever the other ties.

'_None of this matters anymore. It's useless to think about unnecessary things.'_ I thought, devoid of caring.

"You speak nonsense." I said, unfeelingly.

Sakura's smile turned bittersweet as she lightly laughed. "You've always thought that, haven't you?" she turned so I was faced with the white circle on her red shirt.

"I can't wait forever, Sasuke-kun." She said in the same sad, wistful tone.

I glared at her back as a surge of anger ran through me. This is what I hated about Sakura; she always said things that should be left unsaid. Things meant to be buried, locked away, and kept secret. This dream Sakura was even more annoying than the real one.

"Sakura." I said coldly. This may be just a dream, but that made me even more aggravated.

I went up to her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to turn around. The pink shinobi looked up with unshed tears in those bright green eyes. Then memory of that last time I saw her cry replayed in my head, along with her last sentence that haunted the darker corners of my mind that I refused to acknowledge.

I pushed away the thought of her confession easily, staring down at her with an impassive look on my face. Green met black as I saw every emotion she was feeling at the moment. Sakura was always too expressive.

"Is it really gone?" she asked, bowing her head so her pink strands fell over her eyes.

"What is?" I said, scowling at her.

'_Even dream Sakura doesn't make any sense.'_ I thought, tightening my grip on her shoulders.

"The bond between you and me." I blinked, stiffening slightly.

"It still hurts." She said, placing a small hand over where her heart was. "…All the time."

"It's broken." I stated indifferently.

A look of pain gleamed in her eyes before it vanished. She grasped my hand with her own, making me involuntary tense. That always happened when she go too close. _'Why am I allowing her to be so near me in the first place?'_ But, this isn't real…

Then…" Sakura said softly.

She clasped my hand around her neck, making my eyes widen a fracture. _'What the hell is she thinking?'_ I thought, frowning at her. This was not the typical Sakura behavior. Her eyes stared up at me with deep conviction.

"…kill me."

I did nothing, not moving at inch as her words echoed in my head.

"It should be easy if I mean nothing to you. Unless…"

Her words stopped as my hold on her throat suddenly tightened. I didn't need to hear her words, nor did I want to. Her words had an annoying ability of staying with you. Besides, this was only a stupid dream.

"It is easy, Sakura." My eyes hardened as my grip increased still, cutting off her air supply. She always spoke about unnecessary things; it was time to stop this foolishness.

Tears welled up in her viridian eyes but all she did was stare at with that sad smile of hers, not even trying to defend herself.

"Sasuke…kun…" that last word had to be her last breath.

"_Please… stop." _Sakura's pleading voice and the ghost of a feeling from being hugged from behind. A rush of panic flooded my senses as I snapped my hand away, my eyes widening with shock and disbelief.

The resounding mantra of 'Save Sakura' bounded off the walls of my head, making me quickly push the reaction down. I refused to recognize I still had remnants of my twelve year old thinking methods. That was inconceivable.

A dull ache sounded in my chest acutely. _'No… no... no…'_ I glared at her with hatred burning in my gaze. She rubbed her neck gratefully but met my stare with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Go away, Sakura." I said harshly but contradicted my words, grasping her waist so hard my fingers were sure to make slight indents on her skin.

"No, it won't go away." She said earnestly, taking a few steady breaths.

'_This isn't real.' _That sentence repeated again in my head, reminding myself all of this was just a delusion of sleep.

I sighed heavily, feeling drained. I felt like I wanted to kill her or just walk away, all at once. The two sides conflicted strongly, warring with each other for action. I leaned down to rest my forehead on her shoulder, something I would never do if this was real... But it wasn't.

'_When the hell am I going to wake up?'_ I had enough of this disturbing dream.

"I'm going to kill you the next time I see you, Sakura." I murmured honestly into her neck, absently wondering why, even in my dreams, she was always so warm.

"…I know." she replied as if she expected it.

'_How could it still exist?'_ It was impossible.

I can't have this bond. It cannot exist. I will not have any distractions to deter my from my one main path carved in blood. The next time I see Sakura in person… she will die. She needs to.

'_Annoying.'_ That was the only word that truly fit Sakura.

She smiled, she was happy all the time; she scolded Naruto, and stopped the dobe and my fights when they got too serious. She was the peacemaker and the link holding the old Team Seven together. The bond that connected me to her.

'_I have to break it.'_

I pulled back and stared her directly in the eye. _'Damn it…'_ the old feeling- the random skip in my pulse and a strange sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach. I always felt this way when I saw her in the past… that's why I never allowed her to be too close.

'_That makes it final. I'll have to kill her.' _

In the past, I had to keep her at arm's length. Far away… distant. But now, this is different. Sakura is in my world, my mind, and my dream. I have full and complete reign over this place… and _her._

'_It's not like I haven't had those types of dreams about her before either.'_ I thought darkly, studying her unwavering emerald gaze. There was a time when I was younger that Sakura hosted many of my dreams, yet those had been during puberty.

'_Sakura, you are always in the way.' _But this would only last a moment.

I moved down and captured her lips with my own. The feeling she ignited exploded and coursed through my veins, making my blood stir. I deepened the kiss with my tongue, needing to sate the overcoming urge to explore.

I could feel her fingers threading through my black spikes as I smirked against her. I took a step closer so I was in between her legs, pressing our bodies more firmly against each other. I could feel her body heat mesh with mine as my heart thudded loudly in my chest.

Not wasting time, I abruptly pulled her downwards onto the grassy floor below. Setting her on her back, I hovered over her not once stopping my assault on her already bruising lips. I traced one hand up her slender leg until it reached the rim of her black shorts, pushing up her red skirt. I could feel dancing fingertips across the expanse of my back, sending shudders down my spine.

'_Sakura…'_

I stared down at her glossy green eyes, shifting so I could gain access to her neck. I bit down hard on the soft skin, marking it. I pressed closer, all thoughts drowning in the haze that developed in my mind. All my senses dulled in the lull of pink and green. Nothing else needed to matter.

"Sasuke-kun…" she moaned lightly under her breath, making my body tense.

That one word furthered an already growing response. I moved so my hips met hers, grabbing her wrists and pinning them over her head with one hand. My other was already pulling on the bandages that were loosening on her chest, my eyes straying to view the newly revealed skin.

Sakura's own hips swayed upwards, rubbing up against me as I stilled, breathing hard. My eyes widened slightly at the innocent coy smile that curved her pink lips. My pulse rate increased to a new level.

'_A dream… this is just a stupid dream… pure nonsense.'_ A rational voice spoke out clearly through my cloudy train of thought.

I frowned as I pushed myself up, hands flat against the ground. I didn't move from my position over Sakura but hesitated, staring down at her with an intense look on my face. I tried to blink back my muddy thoughts, which proved difficult.

She looked up at me curiously, pouting. "Sasuke-kun?" my stomach gave a sharp lurch at her expression as I stared down at her again.

'_This isn't real.'_ I thought, shaking my head.

She shifted her legs, brushing up against me as I bit down on my lower lip and glared at her. She just grinned impishly and did it again. A spike of heat shot up through me swiftly, making me harden even more.

'_Damn it.'_ A selfish part of me urged me on to take whatever I needed.

I glowered at her but all she did was let out a little laugh, thoroughly amused at my present state. I tugged lightly on a pink strand of hair covering Sakura's face, scowling at her.

"Sakura…" I forcibly made sure my voice remained neutral.

"Sasuke-kun…" she started as the sad glint returned to her eyes. I could feel the mood in the air change instantly.

"When you complete you're revenge, what will you do? You will have nothing tying you to this world. You, in a sense, will die as well as your brother… _please_ come back home." She pleaded with her tone just above a whisper. "Come back to me…"

"You know nothing. Don't speak as if you do." I roughly replied, pushing off her until I stood a foot away.

'_Don't say that to me.'_ Revenge is all that keeps me living.

She sat up, an arm crossing over her skin displaying chest and frowned sadly. Her green eyes grew misty as her shook her head at me, her other hand gripping the strands of grass beside her tightly. Silent tears already began to fall down her face like thin streams.

"The man standing behind you is not your brother, Sasuke-kun. He is not the monster that looms over you at night, driving you on the path you have chosen…" her voice broke as her gaze asked for me to say something I never would.

"He is not the man you seek endlessly."

A rush of thoughts flooded my mind as I was about to respond but then suddenly my whole body went rigid. I blinked; the same weighed down feeling of fear engulfed me as I took a sharp intake of breath. _'He's there.'_ I know it, he's right behind me.

'_Move… move!'_ a panicked voice yelled in my mind.

Steeling my will, I turned around and started at what I saw. _'This… this can't be.'_ I thought shakily, my eyes widening. This cannot be _real._

Raven bangs fell over his emotionless face which held a frightening stillness, like the calm before a storm or a wolf hunting its prey. He stood there, wearing an Oto-nin uniform and a gleaming katana strapped to his back. I withdrew a step, knowing exactly who I was staring at.

Crimson eyes burned into my own.

_-Knock, Knock…_

Suddenly, my body jerked away as I sat up in my bed, shaken to the very core. I closed my eyes and steadied my harsh breathing as the persistent knocking on my bedroom door continued.

Placing a cool mask of indifference, I fought down every image that dream had shown me. _'Ignore it; it was just like all the others'_. But it wasn't, not at all. The knocking grew louder. I turned my attention to the door.

'_No one dares disrupt me when I'm sleeping.'_ I thought, knowing that this better be damn important. I retorted with malice for the person to enter, if they felt today was a good day to die a slow death.

Kabuto appeared in the doorway, with an odd smug gleam in his bespectacled black eyes. He leaned up against the frame of the door as I glared at him coldly. I didn't like the faint smirk he had on his face.

"What do you want?" I growled as my bad mood worsened. I flashed red eyes on him, noting him falter as his knees trembled in fear.

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you immediately." He said casually but I could see him shaken slightly at the murderous intent in my voice.

"Fine," I said shortly, my temper rising as I clenched my bed sheets underneath me. "Now leave before I make you regret this, Kabuto."

"Of course, Sasuke-kun. But might I inquire one thing?" his light tone made my eyes narrow at him.

"Did I hear you say Sakura-san's name when you were sleeping?" I stilled as cocky expression on the medic's contorted to one of dark humor.

'_He heard.'_ Indignation rose inside me, hot with fury.

With a calm, emotionless mask on my face, I pulled the extra kunai I hid underneath my pillow and threw it accurately at the bastard with a hard, fast throw. He moved just in time not to be impaled in the neck, yet the kunai sank into his shoulder as blood spurted from the wound.

Kabuto recoiled with a nasty look on his face and fled the room. '_Yet he lives another day.'_ I thought dryly, knowing the next time he faced me the medic wouldn't be quite so lucky.

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to still shake off the aftereffects I had of that dream. It didn't make any sense, how could it be…?

'_That man was me.' _The one standing behind me _was_ me.

'_Don't think about it.' _I told myself, dreams were just stupid illusions one has when they are sleeping. They are tricks of the mind, they mean nothing.

I would not indulge in anything that dream showed me. There would be no regrets in any of my choices. I have already chosen my path, there is no going back. There are no second chances.

"…_I love you with all my heart." _

She's the only illusion I could not stare through with my sharingan eyes, perhaps because Sakura wasn't one. She was always there. A constant presence who's waiting… even in the darkest corners of my thoughts that aren't given a voice.

I knew I would have to break the bond between us. It was still there, even if I hadn't realized it. But for now, I would let it continue to exist there, connecting us through a fragile, small string. It was to be pushed away yet it was there, even if it was invisible, even if it was ignored.

Maybe one day, if I did kill Itachi and complete my revenge I could acknowledge it. I could give it a voice. I could let it be known. I could…

'_Bonds are merely distractions.'_

That is exactly what Sakura is. But if one day I did survive long enough… if Itachi died by my hands… if I didn't have to sever it… when my demons vanished from the inside…when my vision was not lined with blood crimson…

I could follow the one last bond wherever it led me.

"…_Please come back home."_

After all, there might be someone waiting.

**The End.**

…………………………………………

**A/N: Okay, what did you all think?! I really want to know so please review. I think the lime scene went pretty well… had to put it in there! By the way, if you guys love Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina you must read Fast Forward- that's a fanfiction that both my sister Spaz and I are writing! **

**I hope you read all the Drug One-Shots that my sister and I made also. I just had to do the Sasu/Saku one- it's the best pairing ever.**

**Well- remember to review!**

**Twitchy **


End file.
